Everything
by allienicole16
Summary: Takes place after Hyde leaves the hotel room. It's a song fic..if you liked my other one called "You said that you would die for me" then you'll like this.


**Authors Note: Okay this came to me earlier today and i just had to write it. It's a short story called Everything and it takes place after hyde walks out of the hotel room in season 7. It's my own way of things and it's got that happy ending all of you crave so much. It's a song fic...sorry i love writing them. The song is called Everything by Lifehouse. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT WHEN YOU READ THIS! If you dont you wont get the story as much. So please listen to it okay? Please? I'm rating this T because it's not as bad as some of the stuff i've written in the past. If you think i should upgrade it to M then let me know kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

Everything:**

She watches as the tail lights of his car vanish before she goes back to the room and crumbles to the floor. Everything that she is…everything that she strive to be was gone. He was gone. The radio DJ announces a new song that barely registers with her as she pulls herself towards the bed. She crawls towards the pillows as she buries her head in them. She cries as the song plays on and the soft voice fills the room. She listens to the song and she weeps.

_**Find Me Here  
Speak to Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace, again**_

He pulls away so fast that he never once sees her reflection in the mirror. Her words however run through his head as he drives. All of her 'it's not what it looks like' and 'Steven I wouldn't do that to you' excuses. None of it matters because he's done. He let someone in for the last time and from now on he is a lone wolf; a lone wolf never to love or be loved again. The DJ announces a new song that he doesn't catch because he's too busy cursing her for making him weak. Suddenly the lyrics catch his attention and he listens as he drives.

_**You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything.**_

She tries to think of ways to get him back. Words that she knows will only come out in vain as will all her attempts at redemption. He's made up his mind about what happened and there is no changing it. This thought alone causes her heart to break into smaller pieces in her chest as she loses it again. Her pain consumes her and the song continues to play. She can't help but relate to it somehow. Somehow the world just knew that she had lost her everything.

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

He remembers the good times suddenly and wishes that things could have stayed that way. The way things were before the ultimatums and the fights. He smiles as he remembers the way she fought with him about meeting his real father and the way she encouraged him to work at his father's company. She was his strength in everything and without her…now he wasn't sure where to go from here. He hit the wheel as the thoughts kept going through his head. She's ruined everything tonight and the worst part of it is that he didn't blame her. He hadn't exactly been honest with her when she asked him if he saw a future with her. He hadn't told her how he really felt…the dreams he had on a weekly basis. Their life beyond Point Place…and his dreams for her…he never once said a word. The song played on as he started to take all the blame.

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

She regretted her words more than anything. The horrible things she uttered to him about his family and his life. All those experiences had turned him into the man she loved. She regretted her ultimatum and her uncertainty. She knew that he loved her…he'd told her a few times when they were alone and wrapped in each other's arms on his cot. He'd protected her when her mother disappeared and kept her close to him when she was afraid to be home alone. He'd sacrificed his life to make sure she wouldn't go to jail so long ago and even then…even then she knew that he cared for her. She wiped the tears away as she sat up. He was her soul mate and she'd thrown it away. She's cast him off when he didn't do what she wanted and for that she was sorry. She was so sorry. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she laid her head against them. He was gone…and she was alone.

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

He wasn't sure what he was doing but he was doing it. He stopped the car in front of her hotel door and turned off the lights. He could see her in the window with her knees drawn up to her chest. He knew she was crying and feeling guilty for everything that had happened and he didn't like it. He opened the door and got out as he watched her head shoot up when he slammed the door. Their eyes met and he shot her a small smile as she stood up. She ran to the door and threw it open for him. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as he crashed his lips against her. (_Imagine this epic swelling of the music at this exact moment!_)

_**Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything**_

He kicked the door shut as he gently guided them to the bed. He laid her down never once letting his lips leave hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms moved up and down her sides as she moaned against their lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he felt her move against him. He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes as she stared up at him. "I love you," he whispered as she smiled then pulled his head back down to hers. Clothes were slowly peeled away from each other as they got reacquainted with the others body. The same song played on as he entered her for the first time in days and she moaned from the contact.

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

They moved in perfect rhythm as they shared kisses and long stares between each other. They were together and there was nothing that would ever change that. He kissed her hard as he felt her walls close around him. He pulled back and pushed into her again as he felt himself get closer to the edge. She was whispering his name as she came against him, taking him along for the ride. They stared at each other for a long time afterwards. He leaned forward and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was his and he was hers….forever.

"You're my everything." They both whispered before their kisses grew heated again and they gave into the passion once more.

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? **_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: I got some good news for you guys. I am no longer at my job so that means more time to write FF. So i should be finishing We're Twins soon and having more chapters of Are you Ready for more up. I'm also going to be working on that Buffy story i promised a lof of people and finishing my twilight story, 'Unusual you'. So there's your update. i hope you liked this story. I had a good time writing it.  
**


End file.
